needforspeedunderground2akaprojectdfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything you need to know about NFSU2 and how to beat the game.
Pick a good first car, Like the Mazda mx-5 or a Honda Civic. And upgrade it well in performance. Adjust the swaybars after purchasing the suspension upgrade from the performance shop. The swaybars and steering ratio and tire grip can be tuned to make a perfect drift. Softer swaybars gives a more realistic car feeling when you turn and drift, meanwhile stiffer swaybars give the more go-kart feel. The steering ratio determinds how much you can turn while braking or drifting and how fast the turn ratio reacts to your demands. Less steering ratio prevents oversteering, which means in a drift you cant spin out by turning too sharp unintentionally. More steering ratio prevents you from understeering, which means in a drift you cant spin out by turning too less, tho, the chance of oversteering is increased, since you will be turning sharper. Preventing oversteering is the best choice, which means less steering ratio will give more advantage in drifting. There are also another benefit from low steering ratio. The less you turn, the faster you go, the less time you spend turning gives you more time spending on the pedal full throttle after the turn. Which will benefit FR rides, Like the toyota corolla or Nissan 240. Now tuning your car is important, since it gives you the opportunity to adjust your car to a certain type of race. If you're planning to hone your skills at turns and drifting. You should change your car's topspeed to acceleration, gives you extra punch speed after corners with the high acceleration. Allows you to enter a corner in full throttle with low steering ratio and drift through the turn like a hot knife in butter. If you feel comfortable and used to drifting, you could try to drift using only the bodyweight of the car, so it drifts itself. It's pretty simple when you get the hang of it! You just slam on the "drift brake" before entering a corner, the moment you turn in the corner you just let everything go, release all buttons except the gas. The way this works is similar to a radio-controlled toy car with the tires peeled away. Imagine how the car would turn if there were no tires and you turn then releasing everything except the gas. But maybe this was just a bad example, but how about this. The force of a heavy car on a average 1.1 Tons will push the car forward if you release the gas and the car will be still rolling thanks to the heavy mass the car has. Outgoing from that logic, a car that slides sideways (like in a drift) after releasing the gas will stop much quicker. Since the tires are facing a different direction, which will act like a brake. However, the car will still slide if there is still velocity in the car's weight mass. Which allows you to slide into a corner while you are putting the pedal to the metal. That means you will only need to turn with the drift brake before you reached the corner, That way you dont need to use unnecessary angles while drifting. This technique is something i like to call "Velocity Drift". Keep an eye out for the T button, because it shows all your progress in your current game. And also shows what things you have left to do to reach the next stage. A new stage usually includes a new unlocked area (Coal harbor, Jackson heights, Beacon hills etc), and new races. To unlock a new stage, you must win a certain amount of races of the driver's choice. Win a certain amount of races from the sponsor's wish, different sponsors wants different races and variations. Win a certain amount of URL races (Underground Racing League races, They appear usually after a successful DVD cover or magazine or any race from the driver's choice or alternatively, the sponsor's choice). And you must land on the DVD cover's first page a certain amount of times. Sponsor races will appear as a X icon on the minimap, so they will be easy to find. DVD covers will be available once you get a certain amount of star rating on your car, the star rating determinds how much visual improvements your car has, and how much attention your car gives away. You can gain star rating by (Changing colour type to pearlcent or metallic on your car, switch out stock bumpers and body parts in any body shop. Adding visual upgrades like neon, decals or vinyls).